utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Sindroid Nel Nue
'VSI01- Nue Sindroid' Nue Sindroid is an UTAUloid who made by vhayoung. "Nue" was taken from "Yunue" that actually means "Princess", due to his bishounen face (because he looks like BJD doll). "Sindroid" is the extension from "Singing-Android" "VSI01" is the extension from "Virtual-Singer-Indonesian-01 (the first product)" 'Appearance ' ACT1 HUMANISING he's a shy-person with the person that he first meet. so hard for him to adapt with the new things. but deep down in his heart, he's a kind & sweetheart. he'll help & protect his family or friend with no doubt. ACT2 HUMANISING a hyper-protective brother, or almost like "Sister-complex". so hard for him to smiling, & if there's someone who force him to smile, he'll grin. he's more pateint & calm than his sister. but he'll be out of control if he look his sister go out with a boy, especially Dione, or after he drink some Sake or such. VCV GEMINI ' realize that he loves 'Lilis , '''& it changes his life. he start to be gentle, care, kind & show more love for his family frequently. even thought that he still being so cold to the girls that he first meet & it makes his Master mad. he stop crossdressing too because his body is too muscular for being a girl. his hobby is planting flowers, thought he plant other than that like medicinal herb, fruit, & veggies in his garden. somehow he's being a model & actor too, & helping out [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Miyuki_Fukuroune '''Fukuroune]'' sibling's restaurant. he joining a Kung Fu club too. he got the title ''duo Yin-Yang' along with his friend, Rune, because they're the strongest in the club. Nue as 'Yang- The Black Dragon' & Rune as 'Yin- The White Tiger. his true power come out faster than Nel. that's why he wear black gloves. because his nail can turn into claw & producing a toxic that can kill someone in no time. '''History ACT1 HUMANISING vhayoung start to record new Voicebanks at May 2011, with her own Rec-List that based from Indonesia Language (no Japan) & with "Cross-Fade" system. this was the BETA vers. but she want to Re-OTO.ini Nue's Voicebanks at December 2, 2011 hope that Nue can singing with both language, Indonesia & Japan. but it's suprisingly that Nue able to sing English, but not as good as his sister, Nel, because he's not lisp. ACT2 HUMANISING ''' time goes by, and after she download the new UTAUloid application & realized that this new UTAUloid Application can't be used by Nue's Voicebanks, so vhayoung decided to make the APPEND vers . but unfortunatelly, she lost Nue's APPEND vers. she Re-record again with the new Rec-List that she made for hoping that this new Voicebanks will be easy to use, & called it ACT2 vers. in this vers, Nue will be able to sing Multilingual. '''VCV GEMINI actually Vhayoung doesn't have any plan for making VCV. but since there's someone who told her to make one, so she did it. she make the reclist that based from Indonesia Language. adding some words, hoping that he'll be able to sing English, record it in romaji file name & OTO-ing it manually (even everyone told her to use Oremo, she still refuse it). start in new year 2014 & finish it at Mei 2014, but she release him at end of 2014 along with Nel. he great in Indonesia & China, but not so in Japan because his rolling 'r', & actually suck in English. but this VB is available in any language more than that. 'Fact' 1. the first UTAUloid made by vhayoung. 2. he loves Coffee, sleep, & eat 3. hyper-protective to his family 4. kuudere type 5. family lover 6. trauma with "fish egg" 7. loves make fun of Nel by Crossdressing. but now stop 8. he can't smile. so hard for him to smile. but now he can smile, even a little 9. more patient than Nel. 10. his superiority : his fastness 11. identical with : Black Dragon 12. special ability : can feels something in Nel's body. (ex : Nel's pain or if she will sick, but Nue can feel the pain too) 13. he prefer singing solo. but if he asked for duet with girl, he'll choose between Nel & Lilis '. but he get well with other guy except 'Dione '. so shy if he should singing in chorus that there're some girls. 'Relationships FL-chan ' - Manager (since his Master use FL Studio in the past) 'Miyuki Fukuroune - First Friend Mizuo Fukuroune - First friend. he like "Sindroid twin's police" Cecep - Friend. who always advice Nue when he out of control & partner in 'My Perfect Doll' Novel Lilis - crush Dione Kanou - Friend. but he hate him when he near his sister, Nel. HIDEKO - Friend. who mostly help Nue for look after Nael, when he go out. Ai Mochizuki ' - friend (their Master are close) 'Voicebank Libraries ACT1 HUMANISING : LINK ACT2 HUMANISING : LINK ''' '''VCV GEMINI : LINK (RECOMMENDED) 'VSI02- Nel Sindroid' Nel Sindroid is an UTAUloid who made by vhayoung. "Nel" was taken from "Nelliel" that means "blessing light" & "horn's war", due to her kindness & her power. "Sindroid" is the extension from "Singing-Android" "VSI02" is the extension from "Virtual-Singer-Indonesian-02 (the second product)" 'Appearance ' ACT1 HUMANISING she's an kind & joyfull person. she help Nue to get more friend. but she's a coward person & she can't act more fast than Nue. she's a bit tomboy & bring hammer everywhere for hiting someone who make Nue cry. ACT2 HUMANISING she's so meek of her brother, Nue. but she hate him when he doesn't let her play with someone, especially boy. she fall in love with Dione Kanou, '''but Nue hate him. really hate seeing crossdresser that more beauty than her, and scary of firecracker because of the sound. '''VCV GEMINI she not change much. only more mature & sweeter than before. she got 2 pinhair that actually her Ultimate GIGA Hammer. she is joining a Ballet club & sometimes helping out Fukuroune's restaurant or being an actress. 'History' ACT1 HUMANISING vhayoung start to record new Voicebanks at May 2011, with her own Rec-List that based from Indonesia Language (no Japan) & with "Cross-Fade" system. this was the BETA vers. but she want to Re-OTO.ini his Voicebanks at December 2, 2011 hope that she can singing with both language, Indonesia & Japan. realize that Nel's VB is lisp, she try to make Nel singing English, and it works. so from that, she try to make multilingual VB. ACT2 HUMANISING time goes by & after she download the new UTAUloid applicatio, she realized that this new UTAUloid Application can't be used by Nel's Voicebanks, so vhayoung decided to make the APPEND vers . but unfortunatelly, she lost Nel's APPEND vers. she Re-record again with the new Rec-List that she made for hoping that this new Voicebanks will be easy to use, & called it ACT2 vers. in this vers, Nel will be able to sing Multilingual. VCV GEMINI actually Vhayoung doesn't have any plan for making VCV. but since there's someone who told her to make one, so she did it. she make the reclist that based from Indonesia Language. adding some words, hoping that she'll be able to sing English, record it in romaji file name & OTO-ing it manually (even everyone told her to use Oremo, she still refuse it). start in Mei 2014 & finish it at end of 2014, & release it right after that. he great in English & Japan, but not so in Indonesia because she's still lisp. but this VB is available in any language more than that. 'Fact' 1. the second UTAUloid made by vhayoung. 2. she loves Chocolate 3. hate called 'shorty', seeing someone that more beauty than her. 4. everytime she fight with Nue without her Ultimate GIGA Hammer, she will nothing but lose. 5. kind-like-mom type 6. sadist type. 7. scary of thunder and firecracker. 8. girly chidish. 9. a bit hyper-protective to her lil'Bro, Nael 10. her superiority : her strength 11. identical with : poisonous snake/Medusa/Cleopatra 12. special ability : can read Nue's mind 13. prefer duet better than solo. but she hates for trio with Dione & Nue, because she's tired for make them stop fighting 'Relationships' FL-chan - Manager (since her Master use FL Studio in the past) Miyuki Fukuroune - First Friend Mizuo Fukuroune - First friend. he like "Sindroid twin's police" Cecep - Friend. Lilis - Friend. who knows her so much & support her. Dione Kanou - (almost) Boyfriend. "back street" couple type. HIDEKO - Friend. who mostly help Nel for look after Nael, when she go out. but sometimes she hate when Hideko crossdressing Nael. Ai Mochizuki ' - friend (their Master are close) 'Voicebank Libraries ACT1 HUMANISING : LINK ACT2 HUMANISING : LINK VCV GEMINI : LINK (RECOMMENDED) 'Rules' '-don't claim their VB as YOURS !!!!! (i'll KILL you if you do that !)' '-don't use their VB to insult a certain group of people (i'll make sure you have a WORST MEMORY that you can't never forget it)' '-don't use their VB to singing with these themes without my permission : ' 1. religion 2. forbidden love (yaoi, yuri, Incest, etc) 3. mature content (if you break one of theme, i'll definitely HUNT you ! everywhere ! anytime !) -'don't you dare use 'g' flag !!! (i'll ban you for using my UTAU)' '-and the last.... don't forget to send me link of your work ^^~ i'll love to hear the result <3' 'CONTACT : ' '- Gmail' '- Deviantart' '- Soundcloud' '- Youtube' - Facebook Category:Female Voicer Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:Male UTAULOID Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Virtual Singer Category:Female UTAULOID Category:UTAUloids with No headphones Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:Rusuhlo.ID Category:VCV + CV voicebanks Category:CVVC Voicebanks Category:VCV Banks